Rien que d'y penser
by son dita
Summary: OS.Harry fui, rongé par les remords aprés la chute du lord. Comment réagira til qd il devra le revoir?


Bonjour! Voila ma premiere fic sur HP. j'espere que cela vous plaira!

Disclamer: Tout a JKR. Parole: Axelle Red.

Genre: OS song fic. Drama/tragedy.

Bonne lecture...

** RIEN QUE D' Y PENSER**

Cela fait si longtemps…si longtemps que je suis parti. Après sa mort. Je l'ai tué, mais combien de morts alliés ais-je sur la conscience ? Trop…trop pour un seul homme.

Je m'étais enfuis, j'étais parti loin de tout, de tous et surtout, loin de toi. Mais me revoilà.

Jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir et pourtant  
Sois pas étonné je t'ai reconnu à l'instant  
Comment oublier ce regard qui est le tien  
Qui fait que du coup le passé me revient

J'avais tenté de t'oublier. Oublier se regard noir, noir comme mon crime. Tu es toujours aussi beau, aussi désirable. Tous ses moments merveilleux passés avec toi me reviennent en mémoire. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment oubliés.

Je t'aime encore si fort, malgré tout, malgré cette distance, malgré le temps…

Dire que le temps tempère l'amour  
Que la distance y met un frein  
Rien que d'y penser me chamboule  
Rien que d'y penser m' fait du bien

Là où j'étais, j'ai tenté d'aimer…mais la distance et le temps n'y font rien. Je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose. L'isolement en Antarctique, en tant que chercheur moldu, la solitude tant recherché ne m'ont servi à rien…penser à toi me faisait du bien. C'était ma drogue. Et même si je t'avais oublié, là bas…

Souvent on m'a parlé de toi, de ta vie  
Il paraît que t' occupes un petit coin de paradis  
Est-ce vrai que ta maman t'a quitté l'an dernier  
Est-ce vrai que tu regrettes que nous nous soyons manqués

Là-bas aussi, tout le monde te connaissait. Tu étais devenu célèbre, plus que moi, peu être…

Même si on m'avait pardonné, moi je ne pouvais accepter l'horreur de mon acte…

Toi, tu étais LE mangemort espion pour l'ordre du phénix, celui qui avait risqué sa vie pendant les deux guerres. Tu étais celui qui avait lutté au coté de Dumbledore lors du combat final. Tu étais celui qui m'avait sauvé, et tenté de sauver la situation…

Il parait que tu as quitté ton boulot de professeur de potion. Est-ce vrai que tu as quitté Poudlard ? Est ce que c'était parce que tu n'étais plus en danger ? J'ose espérer que c'était pour quitter « nos » souvenirs…Mais je doit être trop prétentieux. Quel place pourrais je avoir dans ton cœur ?

Dire que le temps tempère toujours  
Que la distance dénoue les liens  
Rien que d'y penser nous chamboule  
Rien que d' y penser n'y fait rien

M'as-tu oublié ? Le fil rouge qui nous reliait s'est-il coupé ? Moi rien que de penser à toi j'ai le cœur serré…je t'aime toujours, autant, si ce n'est plus qu'avant. Mais y penser n'y fait rien, tout est belle et bien fini.

Jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir et pourtant  
Sois pas étonné je t'ai reconnu à l'instant ...

Je pensais ne plus te revoir. Mais voila, je suis revenu. Revenu pour celui qui fut pour moi un grand père. Le seul adulte en qui j'ai eu tout de suite confiance, avec Hagrid. Tous deux sont morts maintenant. Hagrid tué par ma faute et Dumby…mort de vieillesse.

Me voila, en habit noir, pour l'enterrement du plus grand sorcier de ce siècle. Et toi aussi. Tu es là, à, à peine cinq mètres de moi.

Dire que le temps tempère l'amour  
Que la distance y met un frein  
Rien que d'y penser me chamboule  
Rien que d' y penser en vain

Tes regards me dévoilent ton regret du passé et le mépris que tu me portes, à cause de mes actions. Tu me méprises, tu me hais, pourquoi ? Tout le monde m'a pardonné, pourquoi pas toi ? Je sais, j'ai envoyé à la mort tous nos alliés, tous nos amis. Tu as raison, je suis ignoble. Et j'ai fui. J'aurais dû réfléchir, au lieu de vouloir agir seul. J'ai voulu « jouer au héro », pour qu'on me laisse en paix. J'ai été égoïste.

Je t'ai embrassé et je suis parti à sa rencontre. J'avais ton odeur sur mes vêtements, ta chaleur sur ma peau. Je me croyais invincible…

Tu as senti mon départ, mais trop tard pour me rattraper. Tu as alors prévenu les autres. Vous m'avez sauvé, mais le prix à payer était trop grand pour moi, j'ai préféré tout plaquer.

Même si la vie a des remords  
Que le destin nous joue des tours  
Je sais que j'y penserai encore  
Et qu'on y pensera un jour

« même si c'est trop tard, je t'aime encore. Adieu. » voila ce que je voudrais te dire. Mais le seul mot cette fois encore était…

« Puissiez-vous me pardonner un jour,

puissiez-vous ne plus me mépriser…

Harry James Potter »

Mes remord n'y font rien, même en y pensant sans cesse, rien ne changera plus…plus jamais. Mon cœur est trop lourd. Ma culpabilité trop forte…Adieu…

…

Les tâches faites par les larmes qui marquaient déjà le carnet se firent plus nombreuses. Mais au lieu de venir des deux lacs verts, elles venaient cette fois d'une abîme noir. Ce carnet trop mal caché acheva le cœur de l'homme…

« Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, le mépris que je ressentais m'était destiné, car je voyais ta souffrance, mais je ne faisais rien…je t'aime…attends moi… »

une deuxième, dernière, ligne apparut sur le fin carnet noir…

…END...

voila. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut. C'est tout de même mon premier os sur ryry. Qu'en pensez vous ?

devrais je me pendre tellement il est nul et que je devrai avoir honte de le mettre en ligne ? Ou aurais je le droit a un petit message d'encouragement pour faire mieux la prochaine fois ?

A vous de voir !

Kisses, See you,

Dita.


End file.
